User talk:Vitcash
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leestani Soviet Socialist Republic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 19:32, June 8, 2010 Welcome to MicroWiki Hello, I, President Tom Turner of Rukora would like to welcome you to the micronational world. If there is anything I can help with, please leave me a message here and I will get back in touch. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Micronational "UN" There isn't really a "micronational UN", but in this community there is the Grand Unified Micronational and the Organisation of Active Micronations. Both have their own strengths and weaknesses and both recognise one another, and we strongly recommend any new nation join both. In your case, the GUM has the advantage of having three of the four major Socialist Republics in the community in it (Erusia - which I recommend contacting as it has a special program to assist newly founded Communist or Socialist nations - Sandus and Murrayfield), whilst the OAM will offer you a chance to connect with other relatively new nations. I would strongly recommend pursuing membership in both. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 14:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ICA responce Good day, I dont want to go ffencive but it is a deep shame for your self that you dont read facts but presume that the lies spread about us are true. The ICA doesnt wish to destroy and not in all nations, we just want to support conservatives in Socialist / Communist nations to make a front by giving information and tactics on how to win an campain and where to strike the left ideologie that in my personal and my parties eyes isnt democratic or working. Read the facts, Bradley of Dullahan Brad1201 14:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Facts You described destroy, i'm sorry can you point out where we said that? And did we aggresivly attacked anyone? No sandus did... Still look at the facts before you post in somthing that isnt about you. Brad1201 17:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) responce Im not attacking communism at the moment, where deffending our selfs against aggresive socialists who got offended for the wrong reasons. Brad1201 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Diffrence Of course you cant, Communism wishes to destroy opposing ideologies and opposing parties thats why they only allow 1 party, my orginisation is to protect parties and give them advice and support them and if neccesery political attack them. We want to win in fair ellections not revolutions like communism. Brad1201 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not realy Communism is mostly 1 party and dictatorial, Socialism on the other hand is more liberal and more democratic. Seemly if you describe that your democratic your not communists, but Socialists. Brad1201 13:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello OK, thanks please put your answer on my talk page- James Thomson, SCN, Viscount of Dorzhabad We the UPUC apologizes for our break of an alliance. We were told falsohoods about the community by Starland by telling us that the embargos would not allow anyone to talk to us and it was illegal to support the Erusian rebels. We were affraid of being in trouble and we would like to become your ally Secretary-General-UPUC 16:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you alot for fixing the UPUC page. Also we were wondering if you have read our last message Secretary-General-UPUC 04:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria I have decided that, since you control Victoria Land a.k,a New Istoria, which is ours, to go to war against you Please see this. Re: Second War for Victoria It's not a cool story, & I'm not joking. I'll defend my piece of land in Antarctica from anyone who tries to threaten it (Oh, & uh, I already declared war) Re: Re: Second War for Victoria We or I will figure something out in the future. MUSC Hello, We would like to tell you that you have been accepted into the MUSC. We hope your contributions to the sport, and any other section you may be involved with are good. Best Regards, Tom Turner 16:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Football To get involved with the football, Ask Joe Foxon of Wyke if you can join the MFA and the 2013 MFA World Cup. You should be able to enter without a problem with travel as it is either going to be held in Wyke or Rukora, both of which are on the British Isles. Tom Turner 16:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) War on istoria The UPUC has declared war on the kingdom of Istoria. We will be at war as long as you ae for that is our law, to protect our allies Terms for ending the war. The Second war for Victoria can only end if one of us can withdraw from Victoria Land World Micronational Alliance My formal recommendation, as advocate of the WMA, is that the USLSSR give up its claim to Victoria Land and that Istoria formally apologize for declaring war. This must be resolved soon. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Vice Secretary-General of the WMA Holy Salanian Empire World Micronational Alliance My formal recommendation, as advocate of the WMA, is that the USLSSR give up its claim to Victoria Land and that Istoria formally apologize for declaring war. This must be resolved soon. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Vice Secretary-General of the WMA Holy Salanian Empire HolySalanianEmpire 21:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk Are you ready to talk about the Second War for Victoria? M.J.K. 22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Alright then, we'll talk on this link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Second_War_for_Victoria UPUC is there a map of the Antartica claims anywhere? Cross of Salania His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I and Baron Ethan Hodges of the Holy Salanian Empire would like to present you with the Cross of Salania, in recognition of your honorable attempts at ending the 2nd War for Victoria and your fair treatment of Istoria. The Empire salutes you! HolySalanianEmpire 02:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Antarctic Claims Map Salania claims Drygalski Island in the Davis Sea. Please add that to the map. Could you? I'm not sure where they are Vitcash 02:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ' World Micronational Alliance I, HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I, Would like to formally invite the USLSSR to join the World Micronational Alliance. As Vice Secretary-General, I have this authority. You may contact me with your reply. Visit the Alliance's MicroWiki page for more info.HolySalanianEmpire 02:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) MFA Yeah, not a problem, I'll add you to the qualifying tables. If you can, please add your vote for the host nation, but you do have until September 30th. Joe FoxonMicroWiki Admin 08:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You are most welcome. You deserved the award. Thank you for your honorable actions. I also present my thanks for you're award. It is an honor.HolySalanianEmpire 13:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ASSR Medal Thank you for the medal. Would you like me to create a more high-quality ribbon?HolySalanianEmpire 17:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ASSR Ribbon What do you think of this?HolySalanianEmpire 17:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! You just use different permutations of the same color arranged in lines. It's sort of difficult to master. Actually, I learned from Alexander Virgili.HolySalanianEmpire 17:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Neither I General Riely or General Logan get awards. I am the one who worked on the war. Secretary-General-UPUC 17:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Rsmall1413 look on the medals page :) its just your leaders don't have articles on here thats why I didn't post it on your talk page 'Vitcash 17:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC)' ' WMA Do you have e-mail? If so, please let me know ASAP.HolySalanianEmpire 23:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, please accept the Antarctic Expeditionary Force ribbon. It is for any Alliance members who participated in the war. Even though you weren't in the Alliance at the time, you are now. HolySalanianEmpire 14:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) USLSSR Foreign Legion The Foreign Legion is a good idea. The Empire was also considering creating one, but it seems you beat us to it. It will be similar to the "Foreign Draft" program currently used during a war in Salania.HolySalanianEmpire 20:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I have read extensively about the French Foreign Legion and I myself plan on serving in it in the future (believe it or not).HolySalanianEmpire 20:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Elections Elections for a new Administrator are taking place. Any user can vote here.HolySalanianEmpire 00:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WMA II Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance There was a peaceful change of government. We are now a military Junta and the Overlord is now called the Chairman. Chance is still our leader and i am still Secretary General so my title will not change. IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Danesland Greetings, I am contacting you again on foriegn relations with People's Republic of Danesland. We have previously talked over this and then both of us have seemed to either overlook or forget about it. Please feel free to respond on my user page. Thanks, James Thomson, President of the Peoples Republic of Danesland, SCN, Viscount of Dorhzabad. James Thomson 22:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Would you like me to draft a treaty? James Thomson 21:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will start tomorrow while I am on a short 2 day vacation. Should I e-mail you the treaty or should I send it some other way? James Thomson 00:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) IM II May I have the name(s) of those in your micronation who wish to work for the newspaper? Does anyone wish to be a section head? Open sections are: World News, Business/Economy, Education/Society, Sports, Health, and Opinion. Someone can also apply to be an Assistant Director, if they wish. HolySalanianEmpire 02:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! HolySalanianEmpire 22:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your support in helping micronations on the US East Coast I cannot thank you enough for standing with me and Starland to help another micronation. I will try to get in contact with King Jackson within the next few days and see what kind of help they might need. Together, we can help them rebuild and recover. ~HRM Queen Victoria '''04:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression President Whitmarsh, I believe the former King Nik agreed with you in July on a treaty of non-aggression following the Soviet-Starland Situation and I wanted to make it official and even better. I have drafted a joint Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression. It has been submitted to the Royal Senate and they have voted 7-4 for the approval and I am submitting it to you now. '''Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression Starland-Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics (USLSSR) September 6, 2010 We the People of the Kingdom of Starland, and in Royal Senate, hereby officially recognize the nation, people, and government of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics as a sovereign and independent micronation. We do hereby promise not to engage in any act of violence, aggression, or interferance in the government affairs of the USLSSR and to enter into a formal friendship. This document hereby states that both the nations, citizens, and governments of the Kingdom of Starland and the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics mutually recognize each other's sovereignty and independence and agree to a pact of non-aggression on this date, the sixth of September in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Since July of two thousand and ten, the Kingdom of Starland and USLSSR have had strained relations and nearly went to war. Starland's former anti-communist sentiment and its former monarch led to arguments between the capitalist and socialist countries. Diplomatic talks in late July resulted in an agreement to sign a non-aggression treaty. it is through this agreement and the success of diplomacy that we respect each others sovereignty and independence and set the guidelines for both parties. The Kingdom of Starland officially recognizes the government of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics, its citizens, and all matters of the USLSSR thereof as free, independent and sovereign. Starland cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten this sovereignty. Starland cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over the USLSSR or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of the Soviet Government. Starland cannot interfere in the government affairs of the USLSSR and cannot, under any circumstances, attack the USLSSR in any way, shape or form, whatever that might be. The Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics officially recognizes the Royal Government of the Kingdom of Starland, its citizens, and all matters of Starland thereof as free, independent and sovereign. The USLSSR cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten this sovereignty. The USLSSR cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over Starland or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of the Starland Royal Government. The USLSSR cannot interfere in the government affairs of Starland and cannot, under any circumstances, attack the Kingdom of Starland in any way, shape, or form, whatever that might be. If either side violates the sovereignty of the other or commits an aggressive act, this treaty is broken. This treaty of mutual recognition and non-aggression is effective as of September sixth in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Her Royal Majesty Victoria I,'' Queen of Starland and Emperess of Pluto'' - Head of State, Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of War and the Royal Armed Forces Her Excellency Allie Hunter', Prime Minister of Starland and Viceroy of Pluto ''- Executive Head of Government, Minister of Defense, and Minister of National Security 'Her Honor Lady Destiny Elmo', President of Starland and Chancellor of Pluto'' - Legislative Head of Government and Minister of State Security ''Hero President, '' Alex Whitmarsh '''''Hero Vice-President, Oliver Parsons Please look it over and see if there is anything you would like to add or alter. Thank you so much and best wishes to you! ~HRM Queen Victoria '21:05 September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for signing! Thank you, Mr. Whitmarsh and Mr. Parsons for signing the treaty. I look forward to a great future of diplomacy between our two nations! '~HRM Queen Victoria '19:45 September 7, 2010 (UTC) Atlantis Civil War HRH King Jackson Alexander I has Created a Blog on the Kingdoms of Emerald Isle's Official website so that we can discuss and plan Operations for the Atlantis Civil War. The Password is AlIaNCeRA, Capitalization is necessary so write it exactly as shown. ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow, Starland 00:11 September 20, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with LBP To:President Alex Withmarsh of USLSSR Greetings! I'm the president of LBP presenting the Los Bay Petrosian are accepted your request to have a diplomatic relations between our two countries.I hope this diplomatic relations could bring a better future of our two countries. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman, President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs Subenia & USLSSR Subenia is proud to establish relations with the USLSSR. Dubious Your page was marked as dubious because what you said happened cannot actually have happened. If someone had truly been kidnapped, micronational authorities would (or at least should) have been contacted.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 04:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I appologize... I appologize for the late response but I am unnable to write a treaty due to my lack of time, I appologize for my lack of time. Sorry for the inconvienance. James Thomson 20:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thank you. James Thomson 00:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, I am President Adam Millard of the Republic of Westland . The Republic of Westland would like to open diplomatic relations with the USLSSR. Please reply on my talk page. Yours Sincerely, President Millard of the Republic of Westland ~Westlandian Excellent! Diplomatic relations will be opened immeadiatly. Adam Millard, President of Westland 09:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Possible War? Recently been looking at an anti-socialism party who wishes to stop the communist rule in your nation, If you need any help with anything just leave a message and I may be able to help you. After all, I am the president of a socialist government. Hope to hear from you soon From, President Grist What Im on about :) well I recently found this page which is an anti communism group located in your country planning to take you down and make it no longer a communist country From, President Grist Joe Grist 18:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New One What do you mean new wiki? can you give me the link to it? or something... Joe Grist 18:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC)